Registered jack (RJ) connections, such as the Ethernet RJ45, are used to connect a plurality of electronic devices. These devices are used in various different forms to connect a variety of types of devices. For instance, RJ45 connects are commonly used to connect Ethernet devices.
One of the problems of RJ connections is the difficulty in using these delicate devices in high stress fields. Systems and methods that could be used to project RJ connections are needed.